Slow, Burn, Let it All Fade Out
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: A oneshot songfic looking at the movie Sweeney Todd through the lyrics of the song "Lights and Sounds" by Yellowcard. You loved my last ST oneshot why not check this one out? Rated T for ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in italics nor do I own Sweeney Todd. The italics are lyrics by Yellowcard on their album Lights and Sounds and said song. A City of Devils is also another song by Yellowcard slightly mentioned.

A/N I love the song and found the lyrics fit.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello you, how was the rest? You made it through but never the less. I got you out on a wire._

He had made it back to this city full of ghosts. A city of devils if you will. His wife...where was his wife now? His daughter...where were they? Would they accept him as what he is now?

__________________________________________________________________________________

_You'd be love and I'll be a liar. Tell it all and fill up the air. But make it loud 'cause nobody's there. Nobody's there. Nobody's there._

Sweeney Todd could think about his wife as much as he wanted but she was not there. She'd love him and he'd be loved while she lied about what was in her meatpies. So far it wasn't such a bad life.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Stop, turn, take a look around. At all the lights and sounds. Let 'em bring you in. Slow, burn, let it all fade out. And pull the curtain down. I wonder where you've been._

Where was Benjamen Barker as Sweeney Todd killed innocents with not so much as a mere thought of guilt? Where was the man who had morals and would repluse of the idea of revenege?

Where was Benjamen Barker and when would Sweeney Todd end?

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Make it new but stay in the lines. Just let go but keep it inside. Smile big, for everyone. Even when you know what they've done. They gave you the end but not where to start. Not how to build, how to tear it apart. So tell it all and fill up the air. But make it loud 'cause nobody's there. Nobody's there._

Smile for them even if it takes all the energy you can muster Sweeney Todd. Make them have that false sense of security so you can have that thrill during a final kill.

Unless of course, you want to make it harder on yourself. He always did like a challange.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Stop, turn, take a look around. At all the lights and sounds. Let 'em bring you in. Slow, burn, let it all fade out. And pull the curtain down. I wonder where you've been._

Where had Sweeney Todd been all this time? When had he finally appeared? These were the questions swimming inside her head. Why had he been born and Benjamen died?

Couldn't Benjamen kill?

__________________________________________________________________________________

_I've got a way to work this out. I've got a way and you know how. I've got a way to work this out. I've got a way and you know how. I've got a way to work this out. I've got a way. I've got a way to this out. I've got a way and you know how. I've got a way to work this out. I've got a way. I've got a way to work this out. I've got a way and you know how. I've got a way to work this out. I've got a way._

Mrs. Lovett had a way to work everything out...or at least she thought. As if Sweeney Todd would even think of living by the sea with her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Stop, turn, take a look around. At all the lights and sounds. Let 'em bring you in. Slow, burn, let it all fade out. And pull the curtain down. I wonder where you've been. You've earned everything you've found. And painted faces frown! I'll say I knew you will..._

The silver chime he oh so loved as the razor opened was sounded and he tilted his head back awaiting death. The razor slit his throat, the once fresh skin now a deep fatel wound.

His head tilted foward, life slipping out of him. He had thrown Mrs. Lovett in the oven for her lies. Killed his wife by accident, and now was paying the price. With his final breath he could swear he heard Mrs. Lovett saying she forgave him.

The red crimson blood drenched him. The fire crackled strong. Sweeney Todd died.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Ta-dah? Anyway this was a oneshot. Be sure to check the band out and especially this song. Great song so and great band. HIGHLY suggested!


End file.
